A Trip Down River
by Xenexian
Summary: When Draco and Hermione run away together, what will happen? Challenge for the 'Harry Potter to the Max,, Oh My' forum.
1. The Story

**A/N:: Okay, this is one of the challenges for **_**Harry Potter To The Max,, Oh My! **_**forum. Here are the specific askings:**

**you need Dramione, a rubber ducky, chocolate, neon lights, and a hair net.**

**and to make it more challenging: it needs to go in that order!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the way my story is written. I don't even own the plot! All credit to Bubbles :)**

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Hogwards grounds, underneath a tall tree that shaded them from the awful sun that was glaring overhead.

"Hermione, people judge us so badly, you being a goody-two-shoes swat, and me being and evil coward. We need to do something about it," Draco said to Hermione, who's bushy head was resting in his lap. People all around them started to laugh and point and jeer. It was uncomfortable. Hermione suddenly had an idea:

"Draco, we could run away! Get away from this madness..." she said quietly. But Draco saw a problem.

"But what about our little D? We can't just leave him behind..." he said, but was surprised when her smile did not slide off her beautiful face.

"We could bring him with us! I'll go fetch him!" she shouted excitedly, and ran up to the castle. Draco watched her go, feeling excited himself. She returned not a minute later with D, their pet rubber ducky.

* * *

An hour later, they appeared next to a river that was dark brown in colour and had a wonderful smell that Draco couldn't place.

"It's a choclate river!" Hermione squealed, pointing to it anf fanning her face with her hand. D bounced towards the ricer, and, whoops! He fell in.

"Oh no! He'll die!" Draco shouted, while Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Draco, pass me the neon lights from in the bag," she ordered. Draco stopped for a second.

"What?"

"Just pass me the frickin' lights already!" Hermione screeched, and she looked so dangerous and deranged, that Draco did as she said. As soon as she had the neon lights that spelled out 'Kiss Me Quick', she raised her wand, and cried "Neon-lightus-changus-intous-hairus-netus!" and there was a blinding flash of bright blue light. Then, in the exact place that the neon lights had been less than a second ago, now lay a hot pink hair net. Hermione whipped it up, pushed some curlers into her hair, then pulled hte hair net on top.

"If I don't survive, I leave you my collection of stamps, Draco. I love you," she said, then she dived into the gloopy, brown river. Draco stood anxiously on the river bank, looking out for any sign of life in that awful waste of Mr Wonka's factory, which lay only a mile away from where he stood now. In a cloud of bubbles, Hermione surfaced, D held in her outstretched hand. Draco immeidately rushed over, and, although it looked like he was going to pull her out of the water, his hand went straight past Hermione's, but clutched onto D, their beloved pet Rubber Ducky.

"Oh, D! I thought you were going to die!" he squealed, hugging the chocolate-covered duck. Hermione joined in, and they had a massive group hug.

**The End**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you to all you wonderful people who read my one shot challenge for a forum that I wrote in literally ten minutes. But the fact that I had people reviewing, and favouriting my story made me jump around my front room like a mad woman. Literally. **

**So this is just a quick shout out to all those who made my day today:**

**twilighter02 - YOU ROCK! YOU FAVOURITED ME!!**

**TwilightReadAHolic - You reviewed all of my fanfics, so I think you rock!**

**And for my other fanfics that people reviewed:**

**Charlotte - Keep smiling girl, you'll get through it!**

**MarkettaBob0096 - Hope all is well now you got your life back on track. Get Makki to call you soon ;)**

**And any more people who love me lol. **

**Also, I am currently looking to put up my new copy on **_**The Coven**_** because my old copy sucks. So keep an eye out for it, and, hopefully, I'll be posting up **_**The Hunters **_**when it's finished!**

**Major love to you all!!**

**-Lauren-**


End file.
